El Pianista
by serena tsukino chiba
Summary: Esta es la historia de una or imposible, un nube negra psa sobre ellos, este fic tiene lemon y es un inukagome


**El morir esta en alma, el corazón que una vez amo y se le prohibió amar quedara prendado en la launa para la eternidad, moriré…por ti por nuestro amor.**

Esta es mi historia de la vida de como aprendí a amar, pero perdí lo amado, que como me llamo yo, soy Inuyasha Taisho, tengo 50 años y vivo solo en un penthouse en Japón, tengo el cabello plateado, herencia de mi familia, lo mismo que mis ojos son dorados, pero eso no es lo importante, yo, yo soy compositor… yo soy pianista, siempre fui un hombre de poco dinero y de la persona que me enamore eso le importo poco, pero su familia no lo acepto, estoy divagando mejor les cuento, cuando era joven aproximadamente a los 25 me enamore del amor de mi vida, ella tenia el cabello tan negro como la noche pero tenia un brillo especial era azul, su cuerpo era el de una diosa, su ojos cual chocolate derretido eran sus pupilas, su boca dulce y rosada tanto que no me cansaba de besársela, ella era un poco mas joven que yo tenia 22, ahora vivo por la promesa que le hice seguiría deleitándola desde la tierra mi amor por ella y que los demás lo escucharan…_se feliz me dijo_…pero no fue así el amor solo llego una vez y el destino fue cruel y me lo quito, aquí les entono al canción de mi vida la vida de un amor imposible, pero que durara para toda a vida… la vida de Inuyasha y kagome.

**Otra triste historia  
como tantas que he escuchado,  
de un amor imposible  
de un romance mal logrado.**

Dicen que allá era otro día más  
en la playa de Ipanema,  
se encontraba un doctor de puesto superior  
con su hija Kagome.  


**Flash Back**

Una noche me invitaron a tocar en un bar, yo acepte gustoso, pero la vida me mostraría lo mas importante en la vida el amor, así fue a las 7:30 pm llegue a aquel lugar, el piano estaba encima de pequeña tarima, y escondido detrás de un telón, e acomode y empecé a afinar la teclas del piano, eran las 8:00 pm y e telón se abrió yo empecé a tocar melodías románticas muy dulces que tranquilizan el alma, fue cuando aparte la mirada del piano un instante, y allí la vi, era hermosa estaba viendo una ángel sentado en una de las tantas mesas que había en ese bar, volví la mirada otra vez al piano y termine esa melodía la que seguía era aun mas suave y no aparte la mirada de aquélla joven, ella se dio cuenta y también me miraba muy intensamente, después de terminar aquella canción, le dedique a ella otra canción, termine con mi presentación me senté en al barra y le mando un trago, ella lo acepto después me acerque a su mesa me presente y nos dedicamos a conversar, me dijo que estaba esperando a su padre, después de dos horas de platica nos volvimos amigos y el dije que todos los días a partir de ese día tocaría en ese bar, después llego su padre y se marcho.

**Sentada en un bar y esperando al papá,  
Kagome escuchaba un piano,  
el pianista sonrió y Kagome cayó  
por aquel trigueñísimo pianista.**

Poeta soñador, sin rumbo, sin cruzados,  
pero ella no se iría de su lado.  


Así pasaron los días y de los días a los meses, pasó un año y nos volvimos amantes o como ella lo llamaría novios pero para mi ella lo era todo y yo era todo para ella, me le declare en un parqué cerca de mi casa, allí hay un acantilado junto al mar, nos encantaba sentarnos ahí por la noches a contemplar las estrellas y hablando del futuro de los dos…el día de nuestra primera entrega ella estaba muy nerviosa, estamos en mi penthouse después de mi concierto, esa noche llamo a casa diciendo que se iba a quedar en al casa de su amiga sango, ella era su amiga de la infancia y ya estaba casada con otro amigo de ella miroku y estaban esperando a su primer hijo, así que esa noche la lleve a mi penthouse, yo la llevaba en brazos, abrí la puerta y ella pudo notar un camino de pétalos de cerezo que iban desde la puerta hasta la cama de la habitación, kagome con una bella sonrisa en los labios, le dijo en un susurro que la llevara hasta la cama, también en aquella cama también habían pétalos de rosas y velas alrededor dando una luz tenue al cuarto, empecé a recorrer sus labios cada vez hambriento de su cuerpo, mas hambriento de sus labios de sus caderas, de todo su ser, empecé a bajar recostándola sobre la cama, dándole masajes por encima de el vestido a sus hermosos senos, sacando hondos suspiros, y un gemido se escapo cuando baje con mi boca hasta llegar a su cuello, morderlo, besarlo, luego empecé a quitar su vestido azul de noche.

Que por poco casi me quita la respiración cuando llego, esta vez no era en un bar sino en una fiesta muy elegante de uno de los amigos de su padres, ellos no habían podido ir así que le toco ir a ella, y da la suerte de que yo tocaba ahí, después poco a poco le voy quitando su sostenedor, empecé a bajar mas hacia sus cumbres bese y mordí cada uno de sus hermosos y rosados pezones, empezó a lanzar gemidos de placer, ella intentaba sacarme la camisa y el esmoquin hasta que al fin pudo, su rostro era hermoso, sus pómulos mas rojos que una cerezas, luego baje una de mis manos mientras quitaba su vestido terminaba de salir dejándola sola en sus bragas, empecé a bajar nuevamente por su vientre plano dándole besos interminables besos, luego quite lo ultimo sus bragas y empecé a dar pequeños besos, ante eso se sobresalto un poco pero después se dejo llevar por el placer mientras yo ya estaba en bóxer, ya que ella me había ayudado a quitar mis pantalones, luego empecé a meter mi lengua dándole mas placer mientras ella se mordía el lado de una de sus manos para apaciguar los alaridos de placer, mientras meto y estimulo su vagina mientras yo me iba quitando los boxer, la mire y me dio una de sus hermosas sonrisas, abrió la piernas y me dejo entrar a aquella caverna de placer dando con un tope, que con el se llevo su virginidad, dando un grito de dolor junto con placer y yo llegue hasta ella quitando las lagrimas de sus ojos por que nunca me gusto que las mujeres lloraran y mas ella, así empezó una revuelta de envestidas y de gemidos placenteros altos, donde solo se oían nuestros nombres hasta el momento en que llegamos al cielo juntos, dejando todo en el interior de ella, y dejándome caer sobre ella, nos juramos amor eterno luego nos acomodamos y se recostó en mi pecho así mismo caímos en los brazos de Morfeo, no puedo describir lo que sentí esa noche, esa noche le demostré cuanto la amaba y ella me demostró que ella me pertenecía, y yo se lo agradecí de la única manera que podía hacerlo. Era la primera vez que ella hacia el amor y parecía que fuera también que yo lo hacia…ella fue la primer mujer que ame y la única... **  
**

**Aquel Bahiano de tierra y sol,  
le enseño lo que es el amor.  
Aquel pianista fue más que el cielo,  
fue más que un Dios.**

La fuerza que los apoderó fue la que luego los traicionó...  
ay! todavía se oye en el aire  
a la Kagome llorar de amor  
por aquel pianista.

Pero la nube negra se esta acercado a nosotros, y esta seria la que nos llevaría a terminar este amor sobre al tierra, sus padres se enteraron de lo nuestro, ellos no me aceptaban por ser un músico decían que yo nunca seria capaz de tener la vida que ellos llevaban, se referían a su estado monetario, en ese momento e dio coraje ya que yo no era ningún desconocido en Japón pero para ellos fue lo peor.

**Por supuesto el padre puso el grito en el cielo:  
- ¿hija que dirán tu madre y los demás? -  
ese miserable, no es de tu categoría  
y no pega en nuestra rica sociedad.  
Olvídate del pianista que yo jamás lo permitiré  
y voy a llevarte lejos para que no lo vuelvas a ver.**

Una noche ella me llamo…_hola eres tu inuyasha…si soy yo amor…kagome…que pasa perdóname inu…fue mi culpa...no amor no es tu culpa…amor me puedes hacer un favor…si el que quieras…vienes por mi…esta noche…quiero estar contigo…estoy sola…así que no te preocupes…esta bien voy para allá…te amo inu…yo también te amo mi kagome, _así que colgué sin esperar que ese día se moría mi alma y mi corazón, tome las llaves del carro y salí hacia su casa.

Ella me estaba esperando en al puerta de su casa, tenia un sencillo vestid rosa de tiras con un saquito blanco, estacione el carro me baje y ella vino corriendo hacia mi, me abrazo, y nos montamos de nuevo en el carro, conduje hacia mi departamento, allí llegamos y parecíamos dos locos enamorados desesperados poco a poco nos fuimos quitando la ropa, de nuevo le hice el amor, siempre que podía se lo hacia en mi casa después de los conciertos, nos hicimos el amor hasta quedar agotados, diciéndonos promesas y palabras de amor nos quedamos dormidos.

En la madrugada desperté ya que no sentía el cuerpo de mi kagome, la llame y no me contestaba, así que medio me levante de la cama y encontré una nota con la letra de ella.

_MI Amado Inuyasha…_

_Se que te estarás preguntando por que me fui, pero primero e de decirte que te amo, te amo más que a nada en el mundo…_

_Es tan solo que no puedo quedarme, no puedo soportar la idea de seguir sufriendo de esta manera, mi padre me comprometió con otro joven en matrimonio, el saber aquella noticia morí mas de lo que esta desde a separación solo con a ayuda de nuestros amigos era que nos veíamos…ahora e aceptado e destino y esa es nuestra salvación…se feliz…sigue tocando para que otros entiendan el poder del amor…_

_Te Amo Inuyasha Taisho, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y te recordare por siempre…_

_Te Amo, mi Inuyasha._

_Por siempre tuya Kagome._

Apenas leí aquella carta supe que ella iba hacer iba a acabar con su vida, así que que corrí, corrí como nunca lo había hecho antes…_tonta_…hubiéramos conseguido una manera de permanecer juntos…llegue aquel parque tantos recuerdos…seguí corriendo y llegue al acantilado…estaba de espaldas a mi el cielo movía su cabello junto con sus pequeños bucles tan largos que le daba hasta la cintura, se movió me dio la cara y me dijo…_lo siento…_

_¡¡¡KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!_

**End Flash Back**

"_Así es aquel día la perdí, se arrojo por aquel acantilado y el mar se trago su pequeño cuerpo, así es amigos el amor puede ser dulce y cruel" _****

Con su alma en pena  
y sin consuelo estaba Kagome  
cuando a la cima del Corcovado fue que llegó,  
- no puedo vivir sin el amor de mi pianista... -  
y así mismo abrió sus alas y voló.

**Nota: estaba un poco deprimida y es la primera vez que escribo un fic así con final trágico, espero que les guste los quiere…**

**Serena Tsukino Chiba**


End file.
